fiestafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1. the creation of Isya,the gods, and the fall of legal
The universe was born in a sea of darkness and chaos. This primal force called itself Legel, and embodied both creation and destruction. Legel's ever churning forces gave birth to a myriad of worlds and creatures both great and small. Many creations were quickly snuffed out by the very force that made them, but there were areas of temporary calm. It was in one such peaceful location that the Goddess Teva and the world of Isya were born. Like many before her, Teva was a being of tremendous power. She reveled in the power given to her by Legel, however temporary it might be. She was fully prepared to accept the inevitability of her own destruction at the hands of the very thing that created her. But before this could happen, Teva looked down upon the world that had been born at the same time as she and saw a variety of new life on its surface. She saw many brutal and vile creatures upon this world, but also something else. She saw children playing and animals nurturing and protecting their young. There were two species in particular that caught her eye. These species called themselves Humans, and Elves. What made them so remarkable was the fact that they continued to struggle even against all odds, even when most animals would have surrendered. They were frail compared to many other species on the new planet and should not have survived. But soon Teva began to see some of their virtues. She saw their kindness, their self sacrifice, but most of all something else she couldn't understand. Something kept them holding on even when ircumstances were dire. Something made them fight on, even though there was no reason to believe in the future. These creatures called it 'hope'. What was this hope these creatures held onto so desperately? How could such an indescribable, intangible feeling give them strength? How could it drive them to persevere against tremendous odds? Teva wanted to know more; she NEEDED to know more. But Legel had other plans. Teva saw the bubble of calm surrounding both her and this strange world begin to collapse. Legel had come to reclaim what he had made, as he had done for eons. Teva decided she couldn't let this happen. Not this time; not until she understood this 'hope'. Teva used the power granted her by Legel in an attempt to hold back the forces threatened to destroy her and Isya. But those efforts were in vain. Teva felt herself becoming consumed by Legel. She felt exasperation. Fear and uncertainty gripped her heart. Teva knew she couldn't possibly resist the awesome power of Legel. Teva decided to take one last look at the world that was born with her and the strange species that possessed a strength she seemed to lack. Teva saw the people of the world looking up to her, seeing her attempts to save them. Once again, these creatures astounded her. For the first time Teva noticed they felt the fear that gripped her. It was a feeling of uncertainty. Was it always there? Did she somehow miss it? Or did its tight grip on her help her see it within others for the first time? Despite the uncertainty, the Humans and Elves held onto their hope. Teva saw they wouldn't give up, even with Legel's awesome power threatening to crash down upon them. They hoped for something to save them. It somehow gave them the power to make it through one more day. Then Teva realized something else. The Humans and Elves were looking to her for hope; they wanted her to be the light capable of giving them a reason to look forward to a promising future. For the first time in Teva's existence, she understood what hope was. She knew what it meant and why it gave these species such strength. Why they never gave up. With a new found light within her, Teva pushed back against the darkness with renewed strength. She felt Legel lose ground ever so slightly. But it was enough. That small victory filled Teva with greater strength. She pushed harder, and every time Teva felt Legel back away a little more. Legel couldn't believe what was happening. Something he created should stand no chance against his awesome might. Teva was not only resisting him; she was winning. Legel knew he was in a losing battle and began to fragment himself. Turning to pieces, Legel created many more beings like Teva. These became the gods. Markis was the first god born of this fragmenting; Legel imbued him with powers of destruction. Pagel was next; Legel gifted him with greed. The goddess Apoline followed with the power of desire. Next was Anis, gifted with Legel's strength. Bijou was given Legel's power of creation. Last came Nik, imbued with the power of Darkness. As each god was born, Legel gave them a desire to reunite and once again make it whole. But Legel kept the greatest power for himself however. The power of Chaos. Teva saw this happening but could do nothing, as she was completely focused on the battle with Legel. But Legel became extremely weak in the fragmentation process; so weak, in fact, that with a single mammoth effort Teva managed to seal Legel and the power of Chaos away. She buried the sealed God deep within the world of Isya. In a way it seemed fitting to her that Legel be imprisoned upon the very world which helped Teva defeat him. Teva then introduced herself to the inhabitants of the world she just saved. They thanked and praised her, calling her the Goddess of Hope. But this is just the beginning of our story.